Fingerprints are one of many forms of biometrics used to identify an individual and to verity their identity. The analysis of fingerprints for matching purposes generally requires the comparison of several features of the fingerprint pattern. Fingerprint authentication often involves the use of a fingerprint sensor to capture a digital image of a fingerprint pattern. The digital image may then be compared to previously stored templates of fingerprints for authentication purposes.